tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyrenaz Kanir
' ''' is a Nemer and one of the most powerful people to have ever existed. And a direct descnedant of Zenoroth Kanir. Personality Kyrenaz has a cold, ruthless, and malevolent nature, is completely devoid of love, compassion, and mercy. Kyrenaz views himself as the only rightful ruler of mortals and that all his actions are justified, no matter how inhuman they might be. Kyrenaz is psychopathic, extremely sadistic, confident, violent, cruel and arrogant. His most distinguishing characteristic is his arrogance, as Kyrenaz proudly boasts of his superiority to all who encounter him. Appearance Kyrenaz is a slender man with a lean build, has white hair and red irises with silver scleras. He wears two golden earrings with a green jewel at the end of each. he also has red markings going from his each of his eyes downwards ending beneath each side of his jaw. Background Kyrenaz was born in Kaniros, a continent far to the south of Tamriel. Kyrenaz was a prodigy of the Nemer race. His prodigious talent and skill, made him both highly renowned and feared throughout Kaniros. He have had many dealings with The Nelthar Organization hoping to use them to further his own cause, however most of the time his plans were thwarted by Nelthro Kanir. After his last dealing with them however, he teamed up with the vampire Nelganis Kanir and Nali Kanir, Kyrenaz' sister as well as Nelthro's archenemies. Founding the Triangle of Nirn. Triangle of Nirn Kyrenaz along with Nelganis Kanir and Nali Kanir took over territories across Kaniros, an easy task with Nelthro Kanir out of the picture. After Many years with the triangle Kyrenaz however decided to end his subordination to Nelganis and stood up to him at Dragonwatch after he botched an important mission. Kyrenaz told him that when he needs to kill someone, he will decide that himself and he won't be taking orders from Nelganis no more. He later returned to Earthbond where he had botched the mission. He met up with Elmaythia Blackcloak and Josiah Alon, who he decided to provoke. This brought Josiah to anger and inevitably he turned into a Vaewolf, a powerful mix of Vampire and Werewolf. They battled each other for a while with neither side showing any signs of winning unitl Kyrenaz mounted his Yapafuu, Tark. Through it's extreme speed he managed to kill the Vaewolf by throwing his blade through it's chest, but not before managing to knock out Kyrenaz, Kyrenaz was retrieved by the Yapafuu and took him to Safety, Kyrenaz then decided he would climb to the Summit of the Spire of Gods, to ask of Xavion, sufficient power to exterminate all in his path. This Xavion granted in return for Kyrenaz most prized blade and the death of the five greatest people in Kaniros, this power he would gain with two green earrings, he soon traveled to The great forest of Eradis where he came upon the man Faeyros, one of the five people on his list. Kyrenaz tricked him into taking his hand and this way Kyrenaz could strip him of his power and murder him with ease, however, before he left the forest a painful red marking appeared on the left side of his face. Kyrenaz now went to Nelthronia where he meet up with his two siblings, they all knew that for this one task they had to work together, they summoned Nelthro Kanir and di9d battle with him for hours on end, Nali fell to her own stamina force to watch as the two remaining brothers did battle with the father, but Nelthro did eventually fall to Nelganis but he was interrupted by Kyrenaz who stole Nelthro's power through his own and killed him. He then left Nelthronia to kill Kash, the Lich of Imbotol. Powers Kyrenaz is a nigh-almighty mage, with his mastery of magic and racial strange magical abilities, he is an unpredictable adversary. Though he rarely fight, Kyrenaz is no pushover being a martial artist of great talent. Though the weak point is often exposed Kyrneaz is adept at keeping it out of enemy range. Kyrenaz possess the uncanny ability to transcend the rules under which magic operates. Allowing Kyrenaz to alter or ignore the conditions, limitations and properties of magicka, making him immune to all magical effects should he wish it, his power was altered to this by Xavion in order to battle Elmaythia Blackcloak Trivia *Kyrenaz is a name Nelthro has used both for females and males,as he sees the name as being unisex. *Kyrenaz was originally neither gender but it was changed after a discussion of how to make him intimidating. *Kyrenaz was the first of Nelthro's characters to be drawn by himself, however on a drawing tablet making it far worse than it should be. *Kyrenaz' abilities have changed every time he has appeared, from Omni-Magic to Custom Magic and Extract, his powers ended up being Magic Transcendence. Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Nemer